Nymph
by hamm3rheart
Summary: Don't read this.
1. All Secrets Known

Okay, first off let me start off by saying; I don't own any of the characters from Twilight; nor do I own any of the song titles from "Black Gives Way To Blue" which is _Alice in Chains_ latest album.

I don't own anything, but the plot and the setting.

Now…ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Pairing: Renesmee/Jacob *ALL HUMAN*

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: All Secrets Known**

**Jacob's POV**

I was on the top of the world. Figuatively. I had a kickass job and an endless supply of money; but it all meant nothing, if it was just going to be me all by myself…

I was one of the most sought after bachelors of my generation, and I guess it gave me some sort of leverage as to how so many women knew my name. I had lots of time and skill; after all I was 23-years-old with a bachelor's degree in financing and an associate's degree in psychology, but I wasn't at all prepared for what happened today:

Today was my birthday and my best friends, Quil and Embry, decided to take me out to a strip club to celebrate.

"Come on, Jake. I heard the girls were hot…"

"Although your last girlfriend wasn't so bad either…What was her name?" I shrugged. It's been a while since I've said her name aloud. Even then I hated to say it because her name was so damn plain.

"Oh, well…she was never the girl for you anyway…" Quil stated.

"Enough of this depressing cionversation! Let's go to the club!" Embry said as he pushed us both in the car and he dove in and drove us both to the only strip club I know.

It was called: _"The Reserve_," and it was well known for having beautiful girls that did unspeakable things on poles.

"LET'S GO!" Quil yelled as we pulled up and got put of the car. I was smiling and getting out of the car with my pants hanging a little low from my waist, but not so low that my ass and boxers showed. My shirt was a regular light forest green polo shirt from American Eagle, and my shoes matched my shirt. I must say I looked good, but not in the "drop, dead, gorgeous" type.

I was just out for a good time and trying to add some excitement to my birthday and not do the routinely "ice cream and cake" thing every year.

I wasn't looking to "get lucky", or to fall in love.

I was just here to celebrate my birthday.

* * *

When we got in the club, the music was dripping with sexual notes and horny girls. Quil and Embry couldn't believe their eyes at how many "endowed" girls there were, but I know that their tits were fake.

"And now, Gentlemen…let me introduce our finest…_Nymph_!" At once, the curtain opened and a girl with creamy skin and red hair like fire came on the stage and started dancing to "All Secrets Known" by Alice in Chains and I was completely memorized. From the second that those guitars came on, I knew...

I had to have that girl, one way or another.

She was so beautiful, I had to sit down and just watch.

All at once, she pointed to me and my heart stopped. She then began dancing/walking her way to me and I gulped as he slim, creamy skinned legs wrapped their way around my waist.

"Hello, big boy." She said in a low, seductive voice that made my dick twitch in hunger.

"H-Hi." I said as my voice cracked. She began to chuckle and wrap a collar-like thing around my neck and pulling me forward.

"Would you do me the honor of…_coming over my house to play with me_? There's too many people here and I don't want an audience." I began to growl low and deep in my throat.

"Of course. I would love to _play _with you…"

"Renesmee Cullen."

"How about 'Nymph?'" I said in an equally seductive voice. She smiled and bit her small, red lip. I bit my lip as well to keep from groaning.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Jacob Black." She nodded in approval.

"But, of course. I sexy name for a sexy guy, am I right?"

"Damn straight." She nodded as he curly red hair bounced. Nice. I bet I could get it to bounce too…

"Let's get out of here." She said as she grabbed her coat and ran out into the summer night.

I followed only because she was tempting me and plus she was extremely beautiful.

Oh, and what I had said about not wanting to get lucky?

Forget what I said.

* * *

**So...what did you guys think??? Pretty damn sweet, huh?**

**Well...I've decided to give _Twilight_ a "fix" because it was lacking in my special brand of narcotics. =D**

**(Get it? my pen name, "J.u.n.k.i.3?") Oh, well...it was funny to me...**

**Anyway, read and review and tell me if I should continue with this... Also if you haven't read "Going Under," you totally should.**

**Peace, Happy Holidays and Junkie Love. :)**


	2. Check My Brain

_**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. Especially **_**Bambi,**_** who's review inspired me to write more! ^^ Also for those people who added me to their story alerts and to their favorites, I deeply appreciate it!**_

_**Oh, and for those of you who have **__**never**__** heard the latest Alice in Chains album, "Black Gives Way to Blue," you totally should; especially if you're a rocker/metal head like myself. =]**_

_**Like I said before, I own nothing, and Stephanie Meyer owns Jacob and all of his sexy, wolfie glory… :(**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Check My Brain**

**Nessie's POV**

My alarm clock blared at 7 o'clock in the morning and I groaned. Today was sunny and warm, but it was days like this that I wished I had chosen a better job. I had wanted to be a writer, but I lacked in inspiration and passion for it.

My mom and dad always said that I was a passionate child. I guess I just wasn't passionate enough…

I quickly hopped in the shower and scrubbed off last night's makeup, only to put on fresh makeup when I had towel dried my hair, and put on my Fire Engine Red teddy and matching thong set along with my vermillion stilettos. I finger fluffed my curly red hair and I made sure to have put on my black trench coat; just in case men stared at me-which I knew they would.

And if guys would take the extra step and try to touch me however; I would put them in their place. I'm good at Martial Arts and I bring men down to their knees with just a few swift punches and kicks…

But…that's enough about my secret skill…on to my job.

I then grabbed my iPod and turned it to "Right Where It Belongs" by Nine Inch Nails, and I caught the train to the club. A few dick-brained, pussy-crazy guys stared at my legs and a few jealous girls stared at me as well. I ignored them all and I turned my music up louder, as I grabbed my journal and started to write:

_07/16/14 _

_Dear Journal,_

_I realized that I hadn't had a steady boyfriend since I was 16-years-old and I think it's high time I found-at least- a friend to talk to. I mean sure I have my parents and my aunts and uncles, but…_

_That's not good enough._

_I had a friend named Jared, but…he ended up liking me and as sorry to say I began to like him as well. We began to date for a year before he finally proposed to me. I said yes, and our parents were ecstatic._

_Then his bachelor party came and his asshole friends hired a stripper, and you can basically guess the rest…_

_Bottom line is that the relationship I had with him was tattered and torn in just one night. He didn't tell me what had happened that night, but he didn't really have to tell me anything. I got the information from my aunt and she told my to mail him my engagement ring and to delete from him from your phone and whatever else you added him to, and so I did._

_Since then I've been a single woman looking for love._

I quickly closed my journal as soon as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Jared had betrayed me in the worse way possible and I hated him for it. I then got off at my stop and I walked up to the back alley of the club to see some of the girls getting their pay in early-if you catch my drift. They tried to get me to sell my body too, but I wouldn't go for it.

* * *

I then took off my trench coat and prepared to do my job when I decided to take a peek outside to see how crowded it was out there.

I ended up seeing the most beautiful guy on the face of the Earth. He was tall with russet skin and he had long black hair and muscles to die for. I also saw that his smile was beautiful…full of dimples and completely reached his eyes.

_I have to have him…Even if it costs me my fucking life! _ I thought to myself as my manager, Eric said that I would go on first. I smiled wickedly inside my head at the thought that I would be the one to make the first impression.

"_And now gentlemen, let me introduce our finest…Nymph!"_

I could not believe how hot this guy was when the curtain was pulled back…I felt like I was on fire under the heat under his gaze and I couldn't be extinguished.

Burn, baby, burn; indeed.

I just did my little strip tease dance to my favorite song ever, by my favorite band ever; and as I saw him sit down in the seat closest to the steps to the stage, I knew…

I _had _to get my hands on him. I quickly half-danced, half-walked to him and I saw him gulp as my legs began to wrap around his waist. 

_Hmm…snug fit…_ I thought, seductively.

"Hello, big boy." I said in what I had hoped to be a seductive voice.

"H-Hi." He replied as his voice cracked. I chuckled in enjoyment as I wrapped my usual "play with me" choker.

_Time to move in for the kill, before some other bitch tries to steal him away…_ I thought to myself.

"Would you do me the honor of…coming over my house to_ play _with me? There's too many people here and I don't want an audience." I heard him begin to growl low and deep in his throat, and it only made me want him more.

"Of course, I would love to _play_ with you…" He trailed on. I took that as my queue to introduce myself.

"Renesmee Cullen."

"How about 'Nymph?'" He said with a voice of seduction that matched my own. I smiled and bit my cherry red lip to make him want me more and to keep from moaning.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Jacob Black." I nodded in approval. The name suited him perfectly.

"But of course. A sexy name for a sexy guy, right?" I said playfully.

"Damn straight." He replied. I nodded and my hair bounced. I bet he could get my hair to bounce too on its own accord…

"Let's get out of here." I said finally. God, I could feel the lust radiating of off both of us…

I then ran backstage and grabbed my coat, just as the next stripper came on. I put it on and I ran out the door to the local train station and he followed.

In all truth, I was really hoping he would've followed. He was sexy and I could really get used to having him around.

Maybe now…Marci would shut the fuck up about how hot and sexy her man is and stop fucking flaunting him around my fucking face…

I was just in the stripping business for love, right? Well…

It looks like I scored. BIG TIME.

* * *

Ah, Nessie's mind. So corrupted and yet, so true to the point. Who wouldn't want Jacob all to themselves? (I know I would!! ;D)

Anyway...you know the drill. Red and review, people.


	3. Last Of My Kind

**Now…this chapter will be a twist (isn't it a bit early for a twist?!), and it may shock you, but hey; it's MY story and this is a FAN based site.**

**DISCLAIMERS….I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION. SM and AiC own everything. :p**

**Anyway…read and review.**

**Chapter 3: Last of my Kind**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

We began to run through the streets like a couple of love struck teenagers, but I didn't give a damn and it looked like she didn't either.

"Jacob?" Renesmee said as she began to stop at a bench and take off her shoes. They looked like they hurt a lot.

"Yes, Nymph?" She began to chuckle.

"What do you do for a living? You obviously have a multi-million dollar job, so…why come here? Why me?" She asked curiously. I gazed deep into her ember eyes and I answered truthfully:

"I do have a 'multi-million dollar' job as the CEO of Quiluete Industries. We sell Native American art and clothing. It goes well. And…why you…is because I saw a gorgeous girl that I realized that I wanted to do more with her other than have sex with her, pay her and leave her life forever." I said as I sat down on the bench beside her and she put her feet on my lap, shyly. I looked at her and smirked.

"Sweetie, if you wanted a foot massage all you had to do was ask." I then took her foot and began rubbing all around the center. Within seconds into it, she let out the most erotic moan I've ever heard. My eyes widened and I stopped. She then looked at me and she blushed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that…It's just-"I then cut her off by reaching up to her face and kissing her. We held that kiss for a good 6 or 7 minutes before she stopped. I followed suit.

"This time, I'm the one who's sorry." I said with a smile. She blushed shyly and smiled.

"Same here. It's just that…I've never had a foot massage before and it felt really nice, and plus…you're the first guy that's ever ignited my fire like that in a long time." Huh? _Ignited her fire?_

"Ignited your fire? What do you mean?" She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I mean…my name that I go by on-stage…it's not just another stage name. I really am a nymph; or pyroead, if you so call it. I'm also the last of my kind." I quickly put two-and-two together.

"So…_pyro_ means fire…you're a fire nymph?!" I saw her smile.

"Congratulations. You're the first person to get that right." I smirked.

"It's because I'm highly educated in Greek mythology." She then grabbed her shoes and put them on the ground so that she could put them on.

"Can you light your hands on fire?" She looked at me as she strapped on her last shoe and her hair-which _did_ look like fire-was hanging in front of her eyes, and as she sat up, she closed her eyes and her hands began to glow with fire; until she began to open her eyes and they glowed red.

"Renesmee…" I whispered as she stood up and I saw her teddy shirt grow into a vibrant-and yet, thigh length-red dress and she spun around twice and her body began to levitate, before I began to get worried.

"Renesmee!" I yelled, as I saw her revert back to her normal, and her fire had died down and she fell faint. But before she could go under, she whispered:

"I usually say no to people that ask me to do that; but…you're the first person in over 100 years I said yes to. The last person was my deceased husband." Then she fell out, with a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead.

* * *

I took her to my house, since I had no idea where she lived. My butler was afraid at first, but after I explained (_almost_) everything to him, he understood.

"Shall I run a bath for her, sir?" Jerry asked. I shook my head as I looked down at her-now-sleeping form and I smirked.

A fire nymph, huh?

This could be very good.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews and such. They make me smile!! :) Sorry this chapter is so short, though. I had to preserve all of the details for Renesmee's POV, after all! :D  
**

**Sorry for the delay though...high school and falling for a bad boy really drains a girl...;)**

**anyway, review and tell me how you liked the twist!  
**


	4. Your Decision

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Really inspiring stuff!!**

**Now that you know the small twist in my story, let's see how this goes with Jacob…**

**Disclaimers…I own nothing. Not even "sexy Jakey" and that makes me sad. :(**

**Chapter 4: Your Decision**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face, a thin sheen of sweat on my forehead, in a very soft bathrobe and in a bed that wasn't my own.

"Ugh…where the fuck am I-"

"Good morning, Renesmee. I see that you're up." I heard Jacob say as he stood in the threshold. I nervously twiddled my fingers and I looked down.

"No need for you to be nervous, now. We did have our first kiss yesterday, after all." I blushed.

"That wasn't an official kiss. You do know that, right?" I heard him chuckle and I blushed more.

"So…a pyroead, huh?" My head snapped up and I looked at him, as he walked into the room and climbed onto the spacious canopy bed with me. I instinctively laid down, as he hovered over me.

"Relax. I wasn't going to do anything that you weren't comfortable with. If there's one thing you need to know about me; it's that I would never hurt or take advantage of a lady." I nodded.

"Well…that's good to know, I guess." I said as I began to sit up. He began to scoot back and our faces were only inches apart.

"Um…so…" He began to say while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can you take me home now? I feel as though I'm making you uncomfortable." He looked at me and stared at me.

"Why would you think that? I like having you here; even though you almost combusted into flames and pass out in my arms, and very nearly gave my butler a heart attack." I giggled.

"I mean, I felt as though you wouldn't want to do anything with me; on the account that I am what I am. I mean, it is…after all…_your_ decision." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and held it for a few minutes.

I held my breath as well. I really liked Jacob already and I didn't want my ability to come in between us.

"Well…give me a day to make up my mind, alright?" I looked up at him (did I mention that he towers like a good two feel over my 5'6 frame?!), and he hid his dark chocolate eyes behind his raven lashes. I looked down and I felt myself nod, before he got off of the bed and came over to my side and kissed my forehead and left; closing the door. As soon as he did that, I let loose a sob.

WHAT IF HE SAYS NO?!

* * *

For the rest of the day, I tried to be optimistic about whatever he chose. I wouldn't freak out if he said no, or even if he said yes.

I would be neutral all the way around.

I decided to emerge from the guest bedroom he let me stay in all because hunger wasn't very gracious. I came out of the room wearing jeans and a black halter top. I made my way down the stairs, listening to the sound of Jacob's voice over the phone. I loved how authoritative he sounded and that only made me want to rush his choice even more.

"Jake?" I said as I went downstairs and I saw him sitting at his desk and he had his blackberry in his hands and his house/work phone sitting on his shoulder. He looked very busy, and I was probably a bother to him at the moment.

"Yes, sir. The orders are being shipped to you, right now. Oh, and my birthday was very pleasant." He said as he casted a look at me and I blushed right on the spot. He then winked and I darted back upstairs and I hid in my bathroom.

I know it was very childish, but...the guy did things to me!

He soon followed after me and ran right into my bathroom, and wrapped his arms around me. I was very confused.

"Jacob? What are you doing?" I whispered. He then leaned down to my ear and whispered:

"This is my way of saying yes, and asking if you'd like to come to dinner with me." I then pushed him away quickly and looked at his face for signs of any mockery or joke.

There was none.

"I...I don't know what to say, Jake. I...I'm speechless. Are you serious?" He then smiled and began to cup my face in his big hands.

"I'm very serious, Renesmee Cullen." He whispered before kissing me softly.

* * *

I hadn't known that he had gone out and bough me a new dress, until I saw the raven black thigh length dress that hugged every inch of my curves. I blushed slightly as I saw that there was also a note on the bed as well.

It read:

_Renesmee,_

_Please take this as another way of me saying yes, and choosing you. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a bit late in getting to the restaurant that we got reservations to. I had to make a big presentation at the last minute; and I couldn't cancel it._

_I promise to make it up to you when I get there._

_Your-soon to be-lover,_

_Jacob_

I blushed even more at the thought that we would be lovers. I mean, I really liked him, but not to the point that we'll be lovers or anything…but…

I'm not going to burst his bubble, so I quickly out the dress on (and the heels that came with them), and I checked out myself in the mirror. I then smiled my dazzling smile that drove men crazy and I re-curled my fiery red hair. I then grabbed my iPod again and I turned it on to the song that I danced for Jacob to, and as that song went off and the others began to play, I began to feel grateful that I met Jacob, and I got to kiss him (even though it was only twice). Before I knew it, I was dancing and singing to Alice in Chains' slow, sexual beats and my hips were shaking and my voice hit the notes just right-especially in "A Looking In View."

The music was blasted so loud, I didn't even hear Jacob come in. In fact, I never even knew he was there, until he started clapping and cheering me on. I quickly turned around and gasped.

"H…How long have you been there?" He smiled, and began to walk towards me.

"Long enough to know that you could do a personal strip tease for me one day if I asked." He said, jokingly. I swatted him and I grabbed my handbag to go, but he stopped me as he switched my Ipod to the song before that one, and began singing:

_Time to change has come and gone  
Watched your fears become your God_

_It's your decision_

He stopped and looked at me, and I watched in awe at how good he can sing. And then he continued.

_Overwhelmed, you chose to run  
Apathetic to the stunned_

_It's your decision_

I began to sway at his singing and he took my hand in his and we began to dance.

_You feed the fire that burned us all  
When you lied  
To feel the pain that spurs you on  
Black inside_

_No one plans to take the path that brings you lower  
And here you stand before us all and say it's over  
It's over_

"So…Jake…"

"Yes, Renesmee?" The guitar solo was going on now and he dipped me and I squealed in excitement. He laughed and bought me back up, and our faces drew close.

_It might seem an afterthought  
Yes it hurts to know you're bought_

_It's your decision_

_You feed the fire that burned us all  
When you lied  
To feel the pain that spurs you on_

_Black inside_

_It's your decision_

_No one plans to take the path that brings you lower  
And here you stand before us all and say it's over  
It's over…_

I then exhaled and he stared at me, and on instinct, my hand cupped his face and stroked his cheek, and his lips were on mine once again.

And this time, I didn't mind so much.

* * *

**Thanks to _Officiallys3xcs3xc_**, **_Melissa, NOelly, Tayshay789, Anyana, _and anyone else who reviewed or added me to their story alerts, favorites, or that other thing that I can't remember... :p**

**Read and review, and thank you all again.  
**


	5. A Looking In View

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews people!!! They make this young author really happy! :D**

**Now…I know flashbacks are a little…I don't know…cliché, but I feel a really good one coming on, and it's about (my future husband) Jacob Black. It's mainly about his past and how he had a girl before Nessie and how their relationship ended, and how his bachelor life really sprouted.**

**Anyway...you people know the drill. Read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Looking In View**

**Jacob's POV**

I was very happy as we rode to dinner. Her hand was in mine and we were both smiling as the lights from the various stores flashed in front of her face, and then disappeared down the street. Her excitement rode off of her in waves and I felt quite proud that I had made my choice to pick her.

I remember my last girlfriend, Shelli Holmes. She was very pretty and responsible when it came to her job. She was my secretary and I really liked her, but I didn't want to date her all because I had made boundaries for myself when I hired her.

I wasn't going to fuck her, just because she was another pretty face on the job.

* * *

Days passed, and each time I saw her; the urge to fuck her was impossible to ignore. I began to plan extra assignments and things that she would-literally- have to come to my office for.

"Yes, Mr. Black? What can I help you with?" I sighed and tried not to think of the only response that was running around in my head; begging to be said aloud.

"You can…file those papers on the other side of my office over there. And then you can…" I had gotten up and walked towards her. She was still standing in the doorway, with her thin white blouse with a few buttons down (barely showing her well endowed cleavage) and her short-but not whorish-suit skirt. Her honey brown hair was in a tight/loose bun, and she was wearing stilettos; or as I like to call them…fucking shoes.

"I can do what?" She asked in a voice just above a whisper and my face neared hers and her breathing started to get raspy. Before I knew it, she had thrown down her stuff and we were both kissing furiously.

We had been kissing for a good 15 minutes, before she broke away, but her arms and legs were still wrapped around my waist, and we were up against one of the pillars in my office.

"I had to constantly tell myself not to do this, but-"

"The urge was impossible to ignore?" She asked in an innocent voice that made me want her even more.

"God yes. Those…damned urges…it made me just want to take you right on my desk-"

"Then do it." She said in a raspy voice, I just complied and took her right there on my desk, just as I said I was.

We ended up staying overtime, and she was damn well getting a raise for it.

* * *

Hours later, we were both on my desk and we were both naked. It was the best sex I've ever had, and she was giggling.

"You're quite demanding, Jacob. Of course, I've always known that about you, but…it intensifies when sex is involved." She said as she began to snuggle up against my chest.

"You know that absolutely **no one **can know about this right?" I said with a scared tone.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway." I nodded, as I took her hand in mine and I started to sit up and grab my stuff. She then sat up and I looked back and I saw her honey brown hair sway just past her shoulders.

That, plus her body shape and her eyes (they are a deep blue), were enough to drive me absolutely crazy…

* * *

Months passed and our secret relationship started to grow and blossom to the point that I would leave flowers on her desk and send her personal text messages saying how much she meant to me and how lucky I was to have her.

But then fucked up things happened.

I made dinner plans for the two of us and they were ignored, I called her phone, and she wouldn't answer.

I texted her and she wouldn't respond. She would _always_ be busy.

And then, I got fed up and I went to her house one day after I came home from work; just to ask where the hell she's been and why she's been shutting me put of her life for the past three weeks.

What I saw when I got there was enough to make my heart stop.

I saw her sitting on her couch giving one guy head while I very expensive-looking camera was _recording_ the whole damn thing!

Words could not express how pissed off I was!

I had banged on the window and she instantly stopped giving the guy his blowjob and she saw me in the window, grabbed a bathrobe and began to run out of her front door and towards me.

I had walked back to my Porsche and as soon as I started the car, she was at my driver's window and she was saying she was sorry about what I saw and that she didn't want me to find out this way.

She could've just told me that she was a fucking Porn Star, instead of leaving me in the fucking dark, but oh, no!

I then rolled down the window to a bare crack and as she was sobbing and apologizing, I whispered:

"Prepare to clean out your office by the morning. I'll have a box waiting in there by the time you arrive." She had sobbed as I began to pull off, and I didn't even need to look in my rearview mirror to really tell if she was really sobbing.

She truly was a bitch.

* * *

Approximately a week after the whole incident, my birthday approached. I wasn't in the mood for any celebrating and Embry and Quil just didn't get the message.

"We just want to help you celebrate your 23rd birthday, Jake-"

"And what better way to do it, than at a Titty Bar-I mean-strip club?" Quil said. I smirked as I emerged from my room in my light forest green polo shirt from American Eagle, and my shoes that matched my shirt. Both Embry and Quil gave me a thumbs up and then we made our way to Embry's Rabbit. I had my _Smart trip_ pass, all because I didn't want to give off that I was a millionaire, even though half of the females in this city knew who I was, what I did, and how I did it.

It was all over the tabloids that I broke up with my secretary as well. You can just about guess that it took quite a big _bribe_ in order to make it a _minor misunderstanding_…

We drove down the busy, light-filled streets all the while listening to "Hearing Damage" by Thom Yorke. It was very relaxing, but something was missing all the while I let my thoughts wander all around…

I couldn't quite place my finger on it at the time, but as I got to the club and saw Renesmee; I knew what that song really needed.

It was her. The entire time, it has always been her.

* * *

She broke my thoughts by nibbling on my earlobe. I shivered at the feel of her teeth on the sensitive spot on my ear and when she pulled away to look at me, my breath got caught in my throat.

Her curls were askew all over her head, her eye shadow was like a mask on her eyes; making them shimmer and sparkle even more, and the dress I bough her, hung to her every curve like a glove.

I swear…I wanted to just turn around and just have _her_ for dinner. My eyes looked at her body with a hunger.

"Jake, you okay, sweetie?" She asked curiously as she cocked her head to the side. I instantly pulled over on the side of the road and I claimed her ruby red lips. She instantly replied, making me kiss her more and more.

"Jacob…I…I need you…please…" She whispered in pleasure as I began assaulting her neck with my lips and teeth. I then blew on her neck and I felt her shiver in pleasure.

"Jacob…" She then did the same thing for me and I groaned in pleasure as well.

Before long, my shirt was off and the end of her dress was at her hips.

Her legs were around my waist and she was smiling, at the position we were in. I began to smirk as well.

"See what you get for spacing out?" She said with seduction. Her fiery red hair made her look like a lion; a hungry lion that was going to devour me if I wasn't careful.

"Perhaps…I should space out around you more often, then?" I said as wriggled my eyebrows. She giggled and then moved over to her seat, and pulled her dress down and put her seatbelt on. I did the same, put my shirt back on (all the while making a mental note of Renesmee eying me, while my eight-pack began to disappear while my shirt went down), and I started the car and we drove back to the restaurant; not touching, because if we did…

We would never get there.

* * *

**Okay, you guys...how'd I do?**

**I tried to dig deep into how Jacob is and what kinds of girls he attracts, and...I'm not sure if I did alright.**

**Read and review(?)  
**


	6. When The Sun Rose Again

**A/N: Thanks for those reviews. They make me smile. People have been asking me will Jacob be a "monster" too, since Nessie is a Nymph… and if he is going to be a monster, will he be something pertaining to Ice and/or water…**

**Well…to answer your questions and to appease your curiosity…**

**Yes, he will be a **_**wolf **_**(because I just don't see him as anything else), but Nessie won't know until later.**

**Until then, she'll be under the impression that Jacob is only **_**human**_**.**

**Read and review everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: When The Sun Rose Again**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was feeling like royalty when we got to the restaurant. It was lined with chandeliers, and fancy table cloths and waiters who _only _wanted to wait on you; instead of those sleazy guys at my job who wanted to wait on you; and then some.

God…I should quit my job.

"Renesmee? You okay?" He asked as he looked down at me. I felt so small; and yet protected.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just…thinking about some stuff…that's all." I then held my head back down and he put his arm protectively around my waist as he guided me to our table.

* * *

When we got to our table, he had pulled out a chair for me and I sat down in it; blushing slightly that chivalry wasn't dead for him. He then sat down in across from me and I blushed more.

"What is it, sweetie?" I looked up at him and grabbed his hand from where it was across the table.

"I'm glad I met you when I did, Jake. I think he changed both of our lives for the better; despite the fact that I'm a fire nymph…" I said looking down and remembering the time when I was about 16 or 17 years old, and I was in High School, and I had Jared, up until I turned 20. We were together for four years, before…he did what he did…

I was brutally frustrated at him and in turn, I set his car on fire, and then I moved out.

Since then I've never looked back at anything or anyone.

I then sighed as the waiter took our orders and wondered if I'm really good enough for Jake. What if someone that he had a relationship with wasn't really over him?! What if she wanted him back after all that time has passed?! Would I still be able to keep him happy?...

I pondered these things and I became saddened, and overtaken with grief.

"Renesmee? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jacob studied my face carefully, as if he was afraid I would cry. To my surprise…tears glistened in my eyes, and a few rolled down my cheeks.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered, as I got up and all but ran to the restroom to continue my crying there, instead of crying in front of him so he wouldn't think that it was something that _he_ did wrong, though I think I might've given that impression already.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I saw her run away, just as soon as a few ears hit her dress. I wondered what that was all about…

I started to get up and then I went outside with my lukewarm nightcap that I had snuck in here inside of my back pocket. In all honesty, alcohol is better lukewarm.

Just then I got a call on my cell and the caller I.D. said: Embry. I opened my phone and before I even said hello, he was yelling in my ear.

"JACOB! MAN, YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN HERE! SOME VAMPIRES ARE TRYING TO GET RACHEL AND EMILY AND SAM ISN'T ANYWHERE TO BE FOUND! YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN HERE BEFORE-"

Then there was static… Before what?!

"Embry! Before what?! Hang on! I'm coming down there-wait. Where are you guys?!"

"We're…down by-…old clearing meadow…lots of us are hurt…damn! Cell's losing reception fast…just…hurry…Jake!" Then his cell phone clicked off. I then scowled and began to run into an alley and began to take off all of my clothes and I shifted and I ran to where they were.

I got there in a matter of minutes and I fought off the remaining leeches and made sure my sister and Emily were okay. Fortunately for me, they were. I then shifted back to my human form and grabbed a pair of Sam's shorts from a clothes line.

"Why were they after us, Jake?" Emily said, with fear rising in her voice.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you know where Sam is?" I shook my head and checked my watch. Fuck! It's 7:30!

I had to get back to Renesmee soon before she'd though I'd left her there.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but I have a date."

"Okay, bye Jake." Emily said with a wave.

"Be careful little brother." Rachael said. I smiled, shifted and ran all the way back to the alley where my clothes were, put them back on and ran back inside of the restaurant, only to find Nessie with her head down and her food finished. I smiled at her innocence and I got back to the table and ate my food quietly.

I swear I would explain everything to her in due time, but for right now…

She'll just be oblivious to it all.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I heard someone sit down and start to eat their food quietly as to not disturb me, but…I heard it anyway. I then picked my head up a little bit, only to see Jacob eating his soup with a tiny bit of juice dripping down his chin; making him look extra adorable. I stifled a giggle, and I saw him look at me.

"Hello, stranger." I whispered. He blushed and dipped his eyes low so that they hid behind his dark lashes.

"Hello to you too. I'm very sorry about disappearing like that-" I picked my head up.

"Same here. I usually don't have emotional fits like that. I just had a moment of doubt." He finished eating and looked at me.

"For what?" I looked down at myself.

"I just thought that…I wasn't good enough for you and maybe that some girl that you'd had a relationship with in the past might try to steal you away from me." He then chuckled and got up and walked around to extend his hand for me to get up. I did and he hugged me close against his muscular chest.

"I did have a girlfriend in the past, but I'm never going back to her. I'm sticking with my Nessie." I gasped at the cute nickname he had for me.

"Nessie?" He smiled.

"What? I thought it was a suitable nickname for you, since you're so damn sexy and cute." I blushed and giggled in his chest.

"Very well, Jakey. I'll accept the nickname you came up with for me."

"And I'll also accept yours…Nessie." I looked up at him and his eyes were full of so much adoration, I felt smothered.

"Can we go home-Well…to your house, then?"

"Where do you live?"

"I live on Blunton place."

"In those apartments?" I nodded. His eyes narrowed.

"How many guys hit on you per day?" I sighed.

"It's not a problem for me-"

"How many, Renesmee?" I sighed and ducked my head low at the sudden serious tone that his voice took. It awakened something in me that hadn't been awakened in a long while.

"About 20 or 30."

"That's it. You're moving in with me, young lady." I gasped and laughed.

"Oh…so you're going to be watching over me?" His eyes smoldered mine and I felt limp in his arms.

"But, of course. I wouldn't dare let _my_ Nessie be hit on by sleazy guys who only want her for one thing when she obviously has so much more to offer them. That's what I'm protecting you for now and hopefully…forever" My eyes widened.

"F-Forever?" His face neared mine and I closed my eyes.

"Doesn't that sound nice?" He whispered as his lips brushed over mine. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him close for a kiss I so rightfully deserved.

Forever with Jacob Black… I liked how that sounded.

* * *

**Damn. I'm seriously on a role here to update twice in a row! Call it a Christmas present if you will... :P**

**So...how do you like the drama I set up here? Yes, the wolves and vampires are in a sort of war, but their mainly Victoria and her army of newborn vampires; not the Cullens.**

**Anyway...read and review! And to all a good night!  
**


	7. Acid Bubble

**Thanks for all who reviewed! Please be sure to check out my other stuff as well! Also, this chapter will begin to tie in all of the drama from previous chapters, and tie in why Nessie left Jared.**

**By Jared, I mean the guy that I made up. Not Jared from the wolf pack.  
**

**One reason being is that their attraction is unique and it's not thriving off of the physical…but another reason is that they can both protect each other.**

**And for those people who thought that Nessie should've had an ice boyfriend, well…I'm here to say she shouldn't have had one. It causes problems.**

**This chapter is a perfect example of what I mean.**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 7: Acid Bubble**

**Renesmee's POV**

We drove back to my apartment in silence, so I could get my belongings and move in with Jacob. I didn't know why he was so persistent with this, but there was no stopping him once his mind was made up. Within minutes, we were at my apartment complex and he had put the car in park.

"You want me to go with you?" He suggested as he turned his car off and started to unbuckle his seat belt. I then placed a hand on his chest and smirked.

"I can take care of myself, Jake. You stay here. I'll only be a minute." He then leaned up and kissed me passionately and began rubbing small circles around my back. I moaned softly within the kiss.

"Jacob…I need to go, or else…we'll never get out of here." He then started to nuzzle my neck and I moaned again.

"Stop, please…"

"Do you _really_ want me to?" He asked as he looked at me with a seductive glint in his eyes. I bushed.

"Okay, fine…no, I don't want you to stop, but…if we don't stop now, then I'll never move in with you, and the guys will continue to hit on me…" I pouted and sat back. I then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, and left out of the car.

* * *

I quickly walked up the steps to my apartment, only to be confronted by Jared.

_I really didn't need this_…

"Hey Nesmee…how's everything?" I glared at him with fury coursing in my veins.

"Go away. I already told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Awww…come on. Remember the first time we had sex? It was the most magical thing we've ever had-"

"Then why did you leave me for some fucking stripper?!" I said.

"I was drunk, okay? I didn't know any better, and I thought that it was no big deal-"

"No…big…deal…" I chuckled and I found my key to my apartment, and before I could even turn the lock, he had pinned me to the door.

"Yes. It was no big fucking deal. I don't even see why you held on to it for so long, _baby_." I then felt a chill and his hands began to freeze my own. I then started to get weaker and my heat began to dim.

"Why don't you just _chill out_ here, and I go inside and make myself comfortable, hmm?" I then shivered and then slid down to the floor. I tried blowing on my hands, so they would at least warm up a little, but to no avail.

He certainly has grown stronger.

I then got up and tried walking down the stairs, but I ended up falling down the stairs (and they were _a lot_ of stairs), and then I hit my head on a wall. Luckily, I was already immortal, so I couldn't die from it.

Jacob saw me fall and he ran to my safety, but Jared froze the glass door so that no one could come inside. I silently cursed as I saw Jacob yelling at him, but more importantly to me for me to stay strong so he could get help.

Too bad he's only a human…

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I saw the whole fight, but I thought that she should be able to take care of herself (and I'm not saying that to make myself seem weak or to sound like a pussy or anything; but she's lived much longer than I had and I'm assuming that she knows how to fight already). But then, when I saw the guy with his ice abilities, and I saw him take her key and go in her apartment with it and Renesmee lying helplessly on the floor, I got out of the car, all the while praying to God that she wasn't dead.

She got up and I knew my prayers were answered.

But…then she tried to walk downstairs and then she fell down the stairs _and_ hit her head on the wall. I screamed for her and as I went to open the door for her, the douche bag that she had got weakened from earlier had frozen the goddamn door!

She cursed silently and I told her to be strong while I went and got help.

I quickly called Quil and Embry and told them what had happened since they'd seen me last.

"Damn. We'll be right there in about 3 ½ minutes." They said before hanging up.

Within that time, I had grabbed a cinderblock and smashed the window and grabbed Nessie. She was shivering like shit and it was all because I hadn't gone inside of the building with her; even though she insisted that I not go inside.

Dammit!!

I was so pissed off, I started trembling. Quil and Embry were inside of the building fighting the guy and I had to remain calm for her.

God only knows if she found out about me…who knows how our relationship might turn out…

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up in a soft bed with white sheets and Jacob wasn't anywhere to be found. I sat up and looked around, but I couldn't find him. I then got out of the bed and started to walk around, but I looked down and realized that I _still_ had on the black dress from last night. I smirked to myself at how sweet Jacob was, but then _all of the rest_ of the events from last night came tumbling in right after those; quickly outweighing and outnumbering the positive memories…

_Jared meeting me at my building…_

_Him pinning me against the door…_

_Me trying-and failing-to go and get help, but I ended up falling down the stairs (not to mention hitting my head on every step, AND hitting my head on the wall)…_

_And then Jared freezing the door and the window so that no one would come and help me…_

I soon felt tears falling down my face at my helplessness. How could I have been so fucking vulnerable? When did I get so weak? There was a time in which I was the strongest fire nymph they had, but…

Look at me now!

I sobbed as I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. There's no way in hell I'll allow myself to feel this way again.

I had to get my shit together and fast. I then grabbed my shoes, and my jacket, scribbled a note to Jacob; thanking him for all of the sweet and kind things he's done for me and then I left.

I would explain everything to him later.

* * *

I arrived at my old apartment to settle a score between this asshole and myself. I had taken the ponytail out of my hair so that my curly hair would flow freely in the wind. I had just gotten to the top stair of the staircase and I saw him standing there with a cigarette protruding from his mouth. My eyes turned a burnt orange and the cigarette burned all the way up to his lips, but he froze the last bit so he wouldn't get burned.

"Good morning, Renesmee. That was a hell of a fall you endured last night." I was so angry I was literally seeing red.

"Shut the fuck up." I whispered. He chuckled.

"I always knew you were a hot head." I soon engulfed myself in a pool of my fire and he did the same for his ice. He laughed.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I shook my head.

"Do you recall the poem, '_Fire and Ice' _by Robert Frost?" I scoffed.

"What does that poem have to do with anything? THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU, ASSHOLE!" He chuckled.

"Say the poem with me, Renesmee." I shook my head.

"Never." He then proceeded with saying the poem as he lunged for me with ice claws, and his eyes held no pupils. They were white and his skin was cold.

We then took it to the streets and we fought there. I was a whirlwind of fire and he was a blizzard.

Hell and the North Pole.

My eyes then turned scarlet and I felt my fire engine red dress lengthen into my warrior dress and I started to levitate. I smiled evilly at his reaction of fear.

"You bought this bullshit on yourself!" I said as I conjured up a fireball and I threw it at him.

From what I saw he was dead…

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I got home from work to see if Renesmee woke up but all I saw on the bed was a piece of paper. I was presuming that this was a note from Nessie.

It read:

'_Jacob,_

_Thanks for all of your hospitality and kindness. You taught me what truly matters in life. You taught me not to run away from my battles; but to face them head on until you could fight no more._

_That's a very valuable lesson, and I thank you a lot for teaching me that._

_Now…if you're smart…you wouldn't come after me. I have some unfinished business to take care of elsewhere and…I didn't need the burden of disappointing you if I messed up._

_Try to understand, okay?_

_Love,_

_Renesmee aka 'Nessie'_

I stared at the note with an unreadable expression. I was half-sad, half-pissed off, and a third of furious. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and my car keys and while dialing Sam's number. I unlocked my car door and quickly started the car and sped to Renesmee's apartment; only to see a big explosion. I had dropped my cell phone and I slammed the car on brakes. I then squinted to see a fiery-haired woman with a long red warrior dress on, flying in the air, and she was smiling masochistically.

I instantly knew who it was.

"Nessie…please be careful…" I whispered as she flew back down and then looked at the guy whose clothes were burned badly and he was chuckling.

"I see that you haven't changed a bit since we were together."

"Oh, but I have. I've found an amazing guy who loves me for me, despite my special powers and I love him despite him being a human."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"You think he's a human? Think again." She then leaned in to him and grabbed his collar.

"What did you say?"

"I said; your boyfriend isn't a human. He's a-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, as I got out of my car and tackled him, and he fell out of her grasp and we both fell to the ground. He began to cough out blood.

"You're ice, right? You can heal a simple broken rib, right?" I said with fury burning in my eyes.

"That's right. I can heal it, but in order for me to _really_ heal it, you have to first tell me what you really are-" I punched him in his face.

"Fuck you, alright? I'm not gonna tell you anything!"

"Alright, fine. Don't fucking tell me anything, but…when she learns the hard way, and leaves you…I'll be right here to protect her and to tell her all about what a fucking asshole you were and how she should've came back to me-" I was so pissed off I started trembling again.

"Shut the fuck up." I said, and he began to laugh.

"Are you having a seizure over there, man? What the fuck is up with the trembling-" I then shifted and I tore his face off. After I tore his face off I spit it out and then I took a chance and looked back at Nessie. She had a horror-struck look on her face and I couldn't blame her.

Damn…I sure did fuck up this time.

"Jacob…I…" She was slowly reverting back to her original form and I was starting to get even more worried for her, as far as how she took the shocking truth that I'm more than what I seemed to be.

I wasn't _human_, but a _shapeshifter_…a _werewolf_.

A…A _monster._

I then bent my head down as she screamed the most ear-piercing scream I've ever heard.

She then started to run towards me and as she took off her heels, she began to beat me with them while crying.

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT, JACOB?! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!" She then stopped hitting me and she then sunk to the ground and continued to cry, with her face in her hands.

"_Nessie…I'm so sorry you had to find out this way…"_

* * *

**So much drama!!! Did you guys like it? It was the longest chapter I've posted! :)**

**Anyways, read and review!  
**


	8. Lesson Learned

**Okay…I feel as though I should explain what's happened and why this update took so long. First, my frigging computer crashed, then I had to go to the library to type, and they don't really give you a long time to do anything on those good for nothing computers at those fucking libraries anyway…and then when I hope seemed just about lost…**

**I GOT A LAPTOP. *screams***

**So…here I am. Updating on my new, shiny, LAPTOP.**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Lesson Learned**

**Renesmee's POV**

The following day, I went back to work; unable to really do anything, except sulk around and pretend that Jacob's lie didn't affect me, when I knew that it did.

I was just dancing on stage, when I heard _Your Decision _play on the loud speakers. I froze and I sunk to the floor of the stage. Upon the hearing of this song, all I heard and felt was Jacob.

_Jacob and his strong arms around me…_

_Jacob and his full lips kissing mine…_

_Jacob and his warmth…_

I began to whisper the lyrics to the song, while over and over I kept telling myself I wasn't going to cry…

_Time to change has come and gone  
Watched your fears become your God_

_It's your decision_

I then looked up at everybody and I saw that they were all looking at me. I began to sing. LOUD.

_Overwhelmed, you chose to run  
Apathetic to the stunned_

_It's your decision_

I began to sway at my singing and a microphone was handed to me as I continued to sing.

_You feed the fire that burned us all  
When you lied  
To feel the pain that spurs you on  
Black inside_

_No one plans to take the path that brings you lower  
And here you stand before us all and say it's over  
It's over_

I then felt the tears threaten to spill over at the verse and at the guitar solo that was coming. I realized that I had no control over them, so they came anyway.

_It might seem an afterthought  
Yes it hurts to know you're bought_

_It's your decision_

_You feed the fire that burned us all  
When you lied  
To feel the pain that spurs you on_

_Black inside_

_It's your decision_

_No one plans to take the path that brings you lower  
And here you stand before us all and say it's over  
It's over…_

I then stopped singing and I looked at my crowd with tear-stained eyes, and quivering lips. They were cheering and clapping, but I had my hand on my forehead; trying to make sense of it all.

I should run to him as fast as I can, just to apologize about how I acted-or should I say _overreacted-_ and maybe make things right between us again, so that's what I did.

I then ran out of the club, with my iPod on my ears. My running song was "Possibility" by Lykke Li. I had stopped about halfway there to take off my shoes, and it started to rain. I ran further down the streets with wet hair and a soaked dress and body, but I didn't give a shit.

All that really mattered was getting to Jake and telling him just how sorry I was.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

I was on my balcony, drinking gin mixed with bourbon. It was a very long drop from my condominium on the 22nd floor to the ground, but to me I would just be flying. I admired the rain, and how it didn't make things any better either. I was also playing _Lesson Learned_ by Alice in Chains, when I heard a knock on my door. I wondered who it could be?

I then arrived at the door and opened it; only to reveal a soaking wet Renesmee with tears-and her makeup-streaking down her face.

"Renesmee…what are you doing here-"

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I was just so blind and stupid to even think that you lied to me, when in all fact I didn't even think to ask-" I then grabbed her neck and kissed her with all of my might. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and I went into the house. Not missing a beat, I put her down and we ran up the stairs and to the bedroom.

She turned on "Roslyn" by Bon Iver & St. Vincent, and she quickly undressed herself. I gasped in awe at how amazing her body was. She quickly climbed in my comforter and with her index finger, she beckoned to me, and I dove right in after her.

"Strip, Jacob Black." She said in a commanding voice and I hurriedly complied.

In a matter of minutes, we were both naked and exploring each other's bodies without really having sex.

It was still torture either way.

"Renesmee…I…I need you-" She put a finger to my lips and she straddled me. I bit my lip in expectation, as she slickly slid over me. I moaned loudly as she moved over me, and I thrusted into her as she went down. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the house were our moans and the music.

**

* * *

Renesmee's POV**

I never thought that having sex with Jacob would be so great. Sure, I've thought about it from time to time, but…my thoughts could _never_ compare to the real thing.

Just the feel of him filling me completely was almost enough to drive me over the edge.

Before long, we had both came and I fell on top of him.

I was smiling and everything for two main reasons; one, I had apologized to the man I love more than anything, and two, that we had finally had sex. I looked over at him and he was smiling as well.

"Why are you so smiley?" I asked, even though I had my own smirk on my face.

"Well, my darling Renesmee…we just had our first _make up _sex." I smiled and blushed at the accuracy of his words.

"Yeah, I guess we did. And you know what else?"

"What's that?" He said as he was lazily tracing patterns on my shoulder which was tingling at his touch.

"I realized that I loved you. I can't live without you. Ever. We can never be apart." He stopped tracing patterns on my shoulder and cupped my face in his palms.

"I've already realized that I loved you. Way before the sex." Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"You mean it, Jakey?"

"Yes, I do…_Nessie._" He growled as my hand gripped his dick and started to massage it. He continued to growl until he couldn't take it anymore, and rolled over on top of me.

I giggled at his impatience.

"Easy, Jakey. Bad dog." I said with seduction and he looked at me with a look so full of lust, it made my breath get caught in my throat.

"_You haven't seen me be bad yet, Renesmee_." He said as he dipped his head under the blankets and positioned his head in between my thighs. I knew what was coming next, but I didn't stop it.

"Let's see how you taste…" I heard him say as his breath was so close to my opening and I shuddered; earning a deep chuckle from Jacob.

_It all happened so suddenly now…_

His tongue entered me and the pleasure behind it was enough to send me to my knees; if I were standing up. I moaned loudly and I arched my back so he could get all up in there.

"You taste very sweet and tangy, Nessie. I swear if you were a desert, I would eat you every day." I squirmed under him and I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"No one said you couldn't Jake. Especially if you eat me _like this_…" I purred. He moaned at my sudden burst of "flavor" and the vibrato in his voice was enough to send me over the edge and tumbling.

I came so hard and fast, it was shock to us both. He gave me one last lick and then he took his tongue out.

I was panting and my hair was no longer the curly mass it was earlier.

"I take it I did okay?" He asked as he hovered over my tired body. My womanhood was begging him for more, but my body was saying that I had enough for one night.

"You did more than okay, love. You were excellent." I said cupping his face in my hands and leaning in to kiss him. As soon as I had kissed him, I tasted myself on his tongue.

I moaned within the kiss and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

At that, we made love for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

I woke up to a stiff neck and my body was sore, but it was a good pain. I had _my _Renesmee, and this was the day that I was going to give out promotions to the hard-workers at my job today. I got up and stretched, but I felt a tingling sensation on my lower leg. I looked down and saw dried up blood from a gash I don't remember having. I touched it and I winced at the sudden pain I was in.

"Fuck, where did this gash come from?" I heard Nessie stir and then she got up.

"Jacob?" She said groggily. She began to smile sheepishly when she saw me.

"Yeah, Nessie? Do you know where I could've gotten this gash from?" She then got up and I saw her torso had a few bruises on them; particularly around her perfect breasts and her hips.

Did I do that?

"Hmm…I could've done that. After all, my nails are long enough to have done that." I heard her say matter-of-factly.

"I guess I did all of those bruises to you then. I'm very sorry." I said as she looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"I guess this gives a whole new meaning to _being fucked like an animal_, huh?" She said, cheekily.

I laughed at the fact that she was still able to keep a smile on her face, even though I had hurt her a little bit.

"Are you fixing a breakfast for me?" I asked her as I sat down on my bed. She stared at the way my balls bounced as I sat down. I smirked.

"Yes. I am, but it's all because you gave me the best sex ever. And because I learned my lesson as far as sleeping with wolves. Not only will you wake up with the possibility of catching fleas, but you will also end up being fucked like no tomorrow." I laughed again.

I loved her up-beat sense of humor.

"Now…on to that breakfast of yours…" She said as she grabbed the shirt we first met in and put it on.

"I love this shirt." She said with a smile over her shoulder and I quickly put on my boxer shorts and ran after her.

There's nothing I wouldn't want to miss; other than a chocolate covered-Nessie with her with only a T-shirt on.

I wouldn't miss that for the world.

* * *

**Well, everyone? Does this make up for the delay of the update? or do I need to post another chapter?**

**Tell me in a review since you all are so kind.**

**~J.u.n.k.i.3. Love.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!  
**


	9. Take Her Out

**Thanks for all who reviewed. I know I say that a lot, but this time, I truly mean it.**

**Time for some action again, yeah? Well, this chapter will have some near character death; though I won't say who nearly dies. Then again, I don't **_**really have**_** to tell who nearly dies. I just hope that none of you forgot about Jacob's Porn-Star ex-girlfriend, Shelli.**

**Read and review.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: "Take Her Out!"**

**Renesmee's POV**

I spent the whole day cleaning Jacob's house. It wasn't difficult or hard; but yet again, a little music made the task a hell of a lot easier. He said that he had some raises and promotions to give out before he came back home, so I won't rush him. After all, I _do _love him more than anything else in the world.

I was even willing to give up my job for him.

Though I loved dancing, I think that stripping would kind of give me a bad name. I would hate to meet his parents, and for them to ask what I do for a living and then I say:

"_Oh, I'm a stripper." _

I could just feel their judgmental looks. And then they'll take Jake into the kitchen or where ever and they will talk with him about how he should leave me and never deal with _my kind_ ever again. Of course, I'm not just a girl; I'm also a fearsome fire nymph who could scorch you with a single flame!

Before I knew it, the smoke alarm went off and I stood in the middle of Jacob's living room with a huge burnt spot in the middle of his floor.

"FUCK! Jacob's gonna kill me when he finds this shit out!" I yelled as I quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher to douse the flames. Just then I heard keys jingle in the door and I did the only thing I could do.

I started to cry.

In walked Jacob; all sexy in his business suit and tie and it made me want him all over again, but for right now I was crying in his living room. He then threw his briefcase down on the floor and was cradling me as my crying toned down. He then looked down at me and I looked up at him through my massive curls. He began to chuckle.

"Now…my darling, sexy, Renesmee…can you tell me why you were crying?" I nodded and I turned around in his arms so I could face him properly. His face instinctively neared mine and I braced myself for the mind-blowing kiss.

It came and I was panting like hell when we were both done.

"You sure do know how to kiss, Jacob." I said as he smiled, shyly.

"Yeah, well…I've learned from a pretty good girl…" He said as I batted my lashes at him. He smiled and I felt my smile fade away.

"I…um…accidentally burned a hole in your carpet." He sighed and put me down.

"_That's _what you were so worked up about, Nessie? My God…you do realize that I'm a _multi-million _dollar man and that a simple carpet replacement isn't going to affect me as much as you _think_ that it would." I nodded and then blushed at my doubts that Jacob would throw me out of his house at the realization that I burned a hole in his carpet.

"Besides," He said, catching my attention. "I _am _a wolf, and I've made many holes in various carpets of mine; and yet their all replaced." I nodded, as he sat down on the couch and started to take his shoes off. I watched as he took off one shoe and then the other, and I saw as he saw that I was watching him take off his clothes with a seductive glint in my eyes, and my bottom lip being chewed on.

"Will you strip for me again, Jacob Black?" I said with a innocent seduction to my voice. I saw his deep, chocolate eyes stare at me and I stood up, walked to my iPod with the speakers and turned on _Hearing Damage _by Thom Yorke. He gasped and I smiled seductively.

"Wanna have a stripping contest?" I asked. "Loser sleeps on the couch with absolutely _no _sex."

He grinned his wolfie grin and I took that as a yes.

* * *

I had just gotten his shirt off, that hid his sexy ass eight-pack from me, and he had just gotten off my pants, which revealed my boy shorts that I cleaned his house in; when the phone-_the freaking house phone_-began to ring, causing our contest to be put on hold. I paused the music and I sighed, as he took the call. Apparently, the caller made him angry because when he answered the call, he was pissed off like hell.

Before I knew it, he had begun walking into his kitchen and he was talking-no mumbling- angrily.

I had snuck up behind him and hid behind a plant to eavesdrop.

"_Yes…Shelli, I already told you to lose my number and to never call me AGAIN._ _As hard as it is for you to really understand; I have someone who loves and understands me, okay? Yes, she's gorgeous and she a red-head. I know you were always jealous of them…that's not my fucking problem, is it?_

I had wondered who this _Shelli _person was. Most likely an ex-girlfriend of his or something like that.

And she's jealous of me?! _ Just my fucking luck… _ I thought as I began to walk to his side door to stand outside.

Just as I did so, a girl with honey brown hair and dark blue eyes caught my attention. She was wearing a tight leather suit with black hiking boots up her knees. I cocked my head to the side and began to walk cautiously towards her.

"Hey." I said, not wanting to scare her; but it was the reverse. I saw a Bluetooth attached to her ear and she was speaking in a hushed tone. She had a masochistic smile on her lips and _I_ started to get scared. She then pulled the bluetooth off of her ear as the person she was talking to continued to talk in the same angry voice.

"You're Renesmee, right?" She asked. I nodded, carefully wanting to know where this girl got off, just blatantly asking me my name like she knew me for years or some shit.

"I'm glad. I have something to show you over here." She said pointing to a spot in her backyard. I peeked my head over to the spot to where she was pointing.

I guess…if she wanted to show me something, I'll be back before Jacob even had a chance to worry…

"Fine. Lead the way." I said as she smirked and began to walk in front of me. I cautiously looked over my shoulder and I didn't see Jacob. I guess he was still in the room with the phone attached to his ear.

It _seemed_ harmless…

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

After my discussion with Shelli, I went to look for Nessie. She was probably in the bedroom with something _very _revealing on and waiting for me upstairs. My mouth started to water at the thought of her delectable scent of arousal, but when I got there…

She wasn't there.

I began to run all around the house; desperately searching for her everywhere. I had called her cell phone too, but when I heard it downstairs on my couch, I cursed under my breath.

"Fuck, Renesmee. Where the hell are you?" I said as I snapped my phone shut and walked back downstairs to take a quick nap.

I guess she went out for something and since she has a key to my house she'll be back…

**

* * *

Renesmee's POV**

We had just gotten to the end of the yard, after we had ducked under a few trees and branches and things, when she stopped walking.

"What is this place?" I asked curious.

"Well, since you asked…" I started to look all around me when she suddenly turned my chin to face her.

I was _really_ starting to get scared now.

"I just want to try something, okay?" She whispered as her face neared my own. My heart began to thump erratically in my chest.

What if Jacob saw what was happening here and leave me?

I then closed my eyes and wished I hadn't, because she kissed me.

And this was no lip-on-lip/peck kiss…this was a full on, mouth-to-mouth, lesbian kiss! I gasped, but when I went to back away…I felt weak, and I when I opened my eyes, I saw her surrounded by gray, and I think I fell.

I looked all around me and I saw leaves dying and the lake that we were beside still its movement. I then looked up at her and her face was near mine again, but she didn't kiss me.

"Feel sick?" She asked in a masochistic tone. I had looked up at her and she had a very masochistic smile on her face. I didn't even have the strength to nod my head.

"I'm glad you do." She said in an icy tone, which would've made me punch her; had I had the strength to do so.

"I really had trouble searching for you. I had to do some serious research about you, _Renesmee._" She said as she was walking around me, until she stopped at my feet.

"Wha…What are you doing? Hey…" I said weakly. She chuckled evilly and she proceeded with dragging me towards the cold lake. I wanted to thrash and kick my legs and try to move or say something, but I couldn't.

SOMETHING WAS HOLDING ME BACK.

She then proceeded with dragging me and as soon as my body was at the edge of the lake, she rolled me over and I fell inside. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't swim and whatever she did to make me feel weak and helpless in the first fucking place was really starting to have a very strong effect on my body.

Before long, I felt myself sink and my body was helpless.

I couldn't move...

I couldn't scream for help...

I couldn't swim...

I couldn't use my abilities, because the water was freezing fucking cold...

I couldn't do shit, except lay here and let the dreaded darkness of death _finally_ take my under...

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

For some reason, my cell wouldn't stop ringing, all the while I was trying to take my nap, so I stayed awake, and tried to think about where Nessie would go. I thought about her parents' house, but she wasn't too keen on things like that, so I quickly ruled that option out.

Maybe…to a friend's house, perhaps? But, then again, Nessie didn't really have any friends to really speak of. She just had co-workers.

Just then my cell phone rang once more, and I answered it.

I grunted as I stretched onto the carpeted floor where my cell phone had been, and I picked it up; automatically annoyed.

It was Shelli; _yet again_.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked in an icy tone. She just gave me a chuckle.

"_Well, Jacob-dear…I'm in the backyard of the house next door; you know the one with the pond and the lilies and shit, and I was thinking to myself 'I need some fucking company.' And…guess who showed up? Your little friend, whatshername?" _I instantly stood up, and my eyes widened.

"You fucking slut. What the fuck did you do with her?!" She laughed and I started trembling.

"_Me? Oh…I did nothing. I just simply asked her if I can show her something and she curiously followed me, like a stray kitten with the promise of good food. She asked me a few questions, but I gave blasé answers and she accepted them no doubt. But the real kicker here, Jake…_" I started to walk out of the side door of my house.

"The real fucking kicker is what, you sick fucking son-of-a-bitch?!" She laughed.

"_The real kicker…was when I kissed her. You should've been here to see that shit! She went down faster than the goddamn Titanic! And I always said that the kiss of death was the most poisonous kiss of them all…I just didn't know how much…_" I started running towards my neighbor's back yard at full speed; only to find an empty area where only the trees and the lake resided.

I then looked all over the lake, until I saw a small red speck near the bottom of the lake.

I instantly recognized it as Nessie's flaming red hair.

"Nessie!" I yelled as I dove into the freezing water, and sure enough near the bottom of that lake was Nessie in her black wife-beater and matching boy shorts. I swam faster until I scooped her up, and I rose back up to the surface of the water, only to find that her lips were a deathly blue and her skin was so pale, it looked like one of the leaches I killed with the pack. I then ran back to the house, and downstairs to my medical center in my basement and I began using CPR there.

* * *

I breathed into her, but she didn't cough up any water or anything. _Shit._

"COME ON, RENESMEE! WAKE UP!" I found myself yelling to her unconscious form. I then thought hard on what Shelli said:

"_I always said that the kiss of death was the most poisonous kiss of them all…I just didn't know how much…_" That repeated over and over in my mind, until I found the elixir to reverse the curse.

I then ripped the top off of the bottle and shards of glass went everywhere. I cursed at my anxiousness to heal her, and decided to take my time. I then opened her mouth, poured the elixir and prayed to God that this would work…

Meanwhile my cell phone rang once more, and when I checked the caller I.D. it said: Leah. I shrugged and thought _what the hell, might as well answer it._

"Yeah, Lee."

"JACOB! There are vampires everywhere here! You have to hurry up and get down here! They have Sherri with them and she's blowing some sort of poisonous gas on them, or some shit! Hurry!"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." I said before I hung up. I then started to run up the stairs of my basement, but I stopped turned around and kissed Renesmee on the lips, just for good measure.

Just so she'll have something pleasant to wake up to.

That is…_if_ she ever wakes up.

* * *

**Cliffhanger alert!! Cliffhanger alert!!!!**

**What do you think will happen to her?? Only _I _know what will happen to her...but to find out exactly what will happen to her...**

**You have to review.**

**SO...SAVE YOURSELF THE PARANOIA AND PRESS THE GREEN REVIEW BUTTON AND SEND ME FEEDBACK!!**

***And it had better not be the same old people, either...lol*  
**


	10. Private Hell

**Fuck, you guys are so fucking awesome with the reviews!!! I so can't get enough of them…they make me smile with all of the positive feedback I've been getting as well as the small pointers of improvement. My heart goes out to you all.**

**And FYI, Shelli is **_**not **_**a lesbian, she's **_**bisexual**_**. XD**

**Oh…and don't worry about Nessie…YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THAT SHE WAS COMING BACK FOR BLOOD…**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Private Hell**

**Jacob's POV**

I sprinted to Leah and the other members of the pack; eager to kill Shelli and all of the other leeches and bitches that tried to kill my Nessie.

I shifted and fought with all of my heart and strength, for Nessie and my pack, until Victoria and all of the other leeches were dead and when I went to go back for Shelli, she was nowhere to be found.

I shifted back and started a stream of expletives.

"Fuck, Shelli…Where the fucking hell in the goddamn world did you motherfucking go? You goddamn motherfucking cock sucking cunt son-of-a-bitch!" I heard Leah laughed hysterically at my anger and I softened a little.

For some reason, the sound of her laughter brought back some sanity that I lost a full 20 seconds ago.

I sighed and released some stress that I found that I had.

"Thanks Lee, for laughing at me like that. I needed the stream of profanity to…release some stress that I had from earlier."

"What happened? Normally, the only who would piss you off like that was Edward, but since he and Bella went AWOL, and practically left the scene; leaving their _precious_ daughter behind, I'm rather curious as to what has you off your rocker."

"It's Shelli. She gave Renesmee the kiss of death and then discarded her body in the Johnson's lake."

"Fuck me…" Leah said as she placed her hands on her forehead, trying to make sense of it.

"So she killed her?!" I closed my eyes and tried very hard not to think thoughts like those. Those thoughts were the reason my sanity was questioned.

"Fuck, I hope to God not. That girl has been my whole fucking world since the day I first met her."

"Alright, alright…cool it with all of that mushy bullshit. You sound like Sam."

I chuckled. "So…you and Paul, huh?" I saw her blush at my question.

"Yeah…he's so fucking awesome in bed-"

"No. Please, Lee. I refuse to let you poison my mind with this pornographic bullshit. I gotta go anyway to check on her to see if she's awake." Leah was laughing at me and as I ran off, she said;

"You should let me be the bridesmaid at your wedding!" I laughed loudly and I shifted into the woods to run towards my house and towards Renesmee.

If any fucking luck; and if God was on my side…she'd be alive by the time I got there.

**

* * *

Renesmee's POV**

I couldn't hear anything but "Hunter" by Bjork for some strange reason. It was weird, but in a way…it was quite soothing.

I could hear myself humming the words in my head…over and over…

_If travel is searching  
and home has been found_

_I'm not stopping_

I felt myself levitate as a new energy surged through me. I guess it was some sort of elixir of some sort to reverse the curse…

_I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter  
I'll bring back the goods  
but I don't know when_

I opened my eyes as I looked in the spattered mirror above me and I saw my fiery red hair and my lips singing the lyrics to the song.

_I thought I could organize freedom  
how Scandinavian of me  
you sussed it out, didn't you?_

_You could smell it  
so you left me on my own  
to complete the mission  
now I'm leaving it all behind_

I then began to think on Jacob and his goodness and then Shelli and her bitchy treachery…

There would be hell to pay and blood will be spilt…_her_ blood.

_I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter..._

I then felt my body go down and down and back on to the table where I had been and I stopped singing and started whispering the last words.

_(You just didn't know me!)_

_(You just didn't know me!)_

I then closed my eyes and put my hands on my forehead as the dulling pain began to subside slowly.

"Okay, Renesmee…Get your shit together." I said to myself as pep-talk.

I then hopped down from the table and flashed upstairs to the guest bedroom where I resided, and grabbed my toiletries and things to take a shower.

I then took my iPod and speakers with me and blasted "Hunter" by the one and only Bjork, and I felt my inner fire engulf my inner being and it made the hot water feel like it was scorching my skin.

But, I didn't mind, because fire was my primary element.

"I'm going hunting…I'm the hunter…" I whispered as I got out of the shower and dried myself off and afterwards I put on the black thigh-length dress that I wore on my dinner date with Jacob, along with my black combat boots with the silver strings.

I was ready to _kick ass_.

* * *

I then walked back to my room, and I saw the most incredible thing I've ever seen…

I saw _Jacob._

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

I ran and ran to see if Nessie was awake and to my surprise, she was. I looked all over the house to see where she was and then I heard her singing upstairs in my shower. I quickly noted that she was singing _"Hunter" _by Bjork, and I smiled. She was singing again.

I made a note of how determined she sounded.

As soon as she stepped out of the shower and came into the room, I was there. She dropped her things and saw me as she ran to me with tears going down her face.

"Jacob…I…I'm sorry…I didn't know that Shelli…" I stroked her back and I felt her shudder under the heat of my care.

"Nessie…I seriously thought…that…" I then closed my eyes and felt my tears fall as well.

"You thought that I was…_dead_?" She asked as she looked up at me with her golden eyes and flaming red hair.

"I didn't know what to think. I just thought that…you had left to go to the store or something, but when you didn't come back, that's when I started to get worried. I then got a call from Shelli and she told me what she did. I then ran to the lake, only to find that you were near dead and I feared that there was nothing I could do about it-" She stopped me by putting her lips to mine softly.

"I would _never_ leave you, Jacob. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. I love you, so much." She said as she nuzzled her face in my chest. I kissed her hair and I hugged her tightly.

If we could stay here like this forever, we would; but we couldn't.

We still had to kill Shelli.

**

* * *

Renesmee's POV**

I got up from Jacob's grasp and I straightened out my dress and I looked up at him and he had a nice smirk on his face that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Why are you smiling, Nessie?" I bit my lip; knowing full well that whenever I did that it drove him insane. He groaned at when I gnawed at my lip, making the skin bleed a bit and moaning softly.

In an instant, he flashed in front of me and kissed me with desire; running his big hands through my hair. I sighed within the kiss, letting him know how great it felt. Just then, we both heard the distance howling of wolves.

He pushed me away quickly, and I understood the reason why, but he still looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay, Jacob. Go and do what you have to do. I'll be fine here." I saw he bit his lips as he nodded and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

I, on the other hand, was going to stay here, just in case Shelli tried to try anything funny.

I was very much prepared for whatever shit went down, and you could bet to hell that Jacob and the pack were too.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

I ran quickly to see what Sam was howling about. He was shifted in the middle of the meadow, from what I could see in my human form, and I realized sooner that I needed to shift in order to see what was truly going on. Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared and all of the others were there as well.

I guess I was the only one missing then… I felt mildly embarrassed.

"_No need to feel embarrassed, Jacob. I knew what you had to do, and I didn't bother you." _I nodded.

"So what's the problem?" He started to sigh.

"_Shelli was by your house again. I smelled her scent near your garage while you were with Renesmee, and I had to call you." _ I then looked over my shoulder to my garage and I saw a small amount of movement inside of the garage. Inside; I saw a small bit of honey blonde hair, and I was trembling so much, I thought I would shift right out of my being and just let the animal within handle everything, but I remembered the promise I made to myself when Renesmee was unconscious…

I promised that when she woke up, that I would let her fight her own goddamn battles, until she could fight no more.

After all, that is what she learned from me, right?

She also said that _if I were smart, I wouldn't come after her_. I chuckled in my mind at that.

I guess…when the opportunity called for it, and what it all boiled down to, I wasn't really all that smart…

I would go all the way for her; I would _die-literally lay down my life and just waste away into oblivion-all…for…Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

**

* * *

Renesmee's POV**

I began to sit on Jacob's floor with my eyes closed, and just meditating on all of the sounds around me, when I heard distinct movement inside of Jake's garage. My eyes snapped open and I ran downstairs to the living room and outside to the side door; my feet not making any sounds or anything. I then got a handful of my eternal fire ready and as she was about to run out from the garage, I punched her with my fireball and she hit the ground hard.

I then kicked her with fire on my feet and legs and she was coughing and spitting out blood.

"Had enough yet, bitch?" I asked her, rhetorically.

She started to laugh, and then she got up and went to grab me but I back away and I roundhouse kicked her back to the ground. She screamed and then went to clutching her arm, and I kicked it, until it flew into the opposite direction as well as it dislocating itself from the joint.

I smiled on the inside at my moment.

"Come on, Shelli. I know you can fight better than that!" I said taunting her, and making her have to defend herself.

She then got up and snapped her arm back in place and I bounced a little on my heels and put up my fists to defend myself.

"You know…Jacob never really did love you…he was just using you to get back at me-" I punched her in the gut and again in her throat, to make her cough up blood again.

But then the tables slightly turned.

She then growled and her eyes turned bloodshot red. She then tackled me and we both fell to the ground and she punched me in the face twice, picked my head up by my hair and then slammed my skull down. She then punched me in the gut twice and while I was still on the ground, she kicked me in the face, as blood came flooding from my mouth.

I screamed, but not for any help. I could take this bitch down myself.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

I had wondered how Renesmee would handle herself out there, but then again, I didn't really have to wonder for long. Shelli had tackled her to the ground and had the upper hand by punching her in the face twice and the picking her up by her skull and slamming her down to the ground on her face, and then she punched her in the gut twice, and while she was still on the ground, she kicked her face; causing blood to flow from her mouth.

I had looked away from this; not wanting to know if Shelli had the upper hand and was going to win, but I then kept on looking when I saw Nessie struggling to stand up again, when Shelli kicked her in the gut once more and she fell over.

I thought that Renesmee would just give up and just let Shelli win, but what type of girl would she be if she had let that happen?

I then saw Shelli get close to her face and say something, just as Renesmee closed her eyes and was about to go under, but then something happened…

**

* * *

Renesmee's POV**

I was just about to get up when Shelli kicked me in the gut, and I went down again. I had grunted and fell over.

_I guess I just wasn't strong enough… _ Was my last thought, before I felt Shelli lean in close to me and whisper:

"Any last words before you die?" I then opened my eyes and I felt myself be engulfed by my flames and my burning embers and brimstone.

"As a matter of fact; I do have a few last words." I said as I grabbed her throat with my fiery hands.

"If I die, right here and now…I won't be alone. You're coming right along with me!" I yelled as I threw her up in the air and I flew up and stabbed her with a dagger that I guess I created out of my flames.

With that single movement, she died and I reverted back to my original form, but I was exhausted.

I ended up fainting from all of the fighting I did; knowing full well that my wounds would heal perfectly well overnight.

I had gone out for blood, and I got what I wanted; and then some.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

I saw her faint, and go back to her original form, and then I had run to see if Shelli was _really_ dead. To my approval, she was. Her body was nothing but a pile of dead organs and I had disconnected the head from her body and burned the evidence; just like we do with all of the other leeches we kill.

I then directed my attention to Nessie and how peaceful she looked lying on the ground with her tattered dress and her well-worn out and very much broken in combat boots that she used for some heavy ass kicking.

I smiled at the fact that I had the best girl in the world, and I'll be damned if I was just going to leave her.

* * *

**BOO YAH!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**SO...WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?? SEND ME BADASS FEEDBACK!!**

**This fanfic is almost done...sadly. I might make a sequel to it, but...I don't know.**

**Tell me if I should.**

**Peace, and of course,**

**J.u.n.k.i.3. Love.  
**


	11. Black Gives Way To Blue

**Man…If I knew that my story would gain so much popularity, I would've posted this story first, instead of "Going Under," but oh, well…**

**Awesome ass reviews everyone. And…based on popular demand…**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. =)**

**Anyways, read and review, even though I already know you will…**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Black Gives Way To Blue**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was dreaming about Jacob, and his big strong arms carrying me back to his bedroom and making love to me, when I felt something wet right by my ear. I shuddered and opened my eyes, only to find that Jacob was licking my ear and it made me wetter than I had already been while I was dreaming.

_Damn him, and his accuracy_…

I moaned as I felt my hand travel its way down my legs and on to the bottom of my dress, to pleasure myself; when Jacob grabbed my hand, pushed it away and held my wrists over my head, all the while unexpectedly shoving two of his thick fingers in my dripping wet warm cavern in between my legs.

I moaned loudly as he started pumping them, faster and faster; until he withdrew them and I gasped.

I then looked at him as to find out why he stopped so damn abruptly and I saw him lick my juices off of his fingers and then he kissed me and I swore that I could _taste myself_ on his tongue.

I then pushed him away and I ripped my dress off and just as I was about to fuck him senseless, his phone rang.

It continued to ring. I started to get frustrated.

"Oh, just answer the goddamn phone, will you?" He chuckled and answered the phone, only for it to be Sam. I sighed and grabbed his shirt from the hamper and began walking downstairs, to grab my cell phone to see if I had missed any calls from my job (which I _will be quitting_), only to see that I had missed 3 text messages from my aunt Alice and 2 calls from my mom.

Damn.

And if I call them now, I'll never hear the end of it.

I had just put my phone down, when the heavy screaming of _The New Black _by Every Time I Die blared through my phone's speaker. I squealed in surprise and I answered fast.

"Hello?" I said as Alice's voice was in my ear.

"Renesmee…where are you? Are you still in Forks?" I rolled my eyes. Of all times to call me, it just had to be now…

"No. I'm not in Forks. I'm in Seattle." She squealed in my ear.

"Oh! Well…I could drive to you-"

"No!" I yelled. If she saw me in Jacob's shirt…I'll never hear the fucking end of it.

"No? Why not?" I sighed and shook my head.

"It's…It's because I'm with Jacob. We…We met at the club-"

"Where you work, right?" I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Yeah. Where I work. Anyways, we met and we hit it off well…_Too _well, in fact. I told him that I was a Nymph and later on, I found out he was a wolf. I told him all about Jared and my fallout with him; which in fact he tried to get me back, but Jacob killed him because he was trying to kill me. He also told me about him ex-girlfriend Shelli; but not about how she was like the Asian chick from the Elektra movie. She tried to kill me by giving me the kiss of death and dragging my body in a lake, but Jake reversed the curse by giving me an elixir to wake up and I woke up and I killed her; well after I got my ass kicked first. He's upstairs right now, talking to Sam about something, and well…I came downstairs to…um…fix myself a little snack or something." I said, blushing at the fact that I've been through so much with him in just a week's time.

"Oh…okay. Well…I already know that I'm interrupting something, so I'll just call back later..." I shook my head. It wasn't right, nor was it fair for her to have me feeling guilty.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Renesmee?" I bit my lip, pondering. Wondering if I should tell her to invade my personal life, just has she always had.

"You can come over…_next _week_._" I said, putting major emphasis on next week. She laughed.

"I'll tell Jasper."

"Okay. Well…um…see you, then." I said.

"Bye, Renesmee." And then she hung up.

I pushed the END button and threw my phone on the couch. I then breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on the couch, with my face in my hands.

"Jacob?" I called him and he came sauntering out of his room with nothing on but his jeans. I took my hands down from my face and I licked my lips in hunger.

"Wow…if I knew that you would be _that_ tempting when I called you, I would've called you sooner." He smiled his usual breathtaking smile that was only for me and I found myself blushing again.

"You don't look bad yourself. Still sexy as always." He said as he began to look me over in his shirt with long black and white striped socks and with _no _underwear.

Of course…he didn't know that…

His eyes turned dark, almost chocolate brown and black around the edges; signaling that he was his usual, seductive wolf self.

My smile soon faded and my lips poked out in a seductive manner that was only for him and him alone.

"Let's finish what we started earlier, shall we?" He whispered as our faces drew closer. I sighed as his lips touched mine, smooth and gentle at first, but as I straddled him, the kiss intensified into something more profound. He pulled the shirt up over my head and we kept kissing.

* * *

Within hours, we were in the heat of our passionate lovemaking. He was grinding into me and I was moving my hips up and down his marvelous shaft; crying out loudly with each uprising of my hips.

Our bodies were gathering sweat and our body heat was rising with each steady thrust of our bodies.

That is…until the phone rang again.

"Leave it." Jacob growled at me and I smiled and thrusted faster. He did the same for me and I couldn't help but feel my release draw nearer and nearer.

Damn…I swear…this really reminds me of that night when we had our first make up sex, and how good it felt to finally seal the deal and to join our hearts (and our bodies), as one unit. When I breathe in, he breathes out. Our heartbeats matched, we walked on the same foot and we even finished each other's sentences, from time to time.

Our love was unique…our love was true…

This love…was…so…_raw…._and…_real._

As our releases came closer and closer, I dug my nails into his thighs and he grabbed my hips so that I slammed down on him as he thrusted upward inside of me.

As we came together, I screamed that I loved him to the top of my lungs, and he did the same.

I fell on top of him and he kissed my hair. I was panting and tired. So tired in fact that I fell right to sleep.

**

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face again. I groaned and turned over, only to run into a sleeping Jacob. I smiled and rubbed his back, as he turned over to face me.

"Hello, sexy." He said. I smiled shyly.

"Hey." He chuckled and sat up too. I still lay down on the bed; taking in how god-like he looked as the sun's morning rays hit his facial features.

How high, but not too high his cheek bones were…

How whenever he smiles, his dimples looked so adorable…

But most of all, his eyes. They were always so full of emotion, whatever they may be…

"Renesmee?" He said as I had closed my eyes again.

"Yes, Jacob?" I opened my eyes and he was biting his lip in a thoughtful manner, making himself look even more adorable.

"Um…I have to do something at work today. Can you stay here until I get back?" I blinked a few times.

"Uh…sure, Jake." He smirked.

"Thanks, babe." He said as he got up out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom to take his shower.

I sat up as well, but not to take my shower. I had the strangest feeling that he was going to ask me something else, though I couldn't place my finger on it.

* * *

I had made myself busy while he was at work; cleaning his house and checking e-mails and paying online bills. I then took out my flash drive and I put it inside of his laptop.

I had clicked onto my story and I had started typing my words again (**A/N: This is some of my novel.**):

_She walked into the crowded room; watching all of the other singles hook up, and click in a matter of seconds. Why couldn't she do that? Sure, she was smart and her skin was a creamy/ivory complexion, and her eyes-though purposely hidden by glasses-were amber and held fire and passion for her significant other. _

_That is, if she could ever find him…_

_Why her sister Lacey told her to come here, she had no freaking idea._

_She sat just sat down at the bar, crossed her legs and saw her midnight blue dress rise up her thigh a few inches and waited for the bartender to bring her the drink she ordered upon first arriving. Lacey had told her to tell the bartender-Jacques'- to put anything that Alexis ordered on her tab. So, here she was, just minding her own business, when a handsome man with shoulder length black hair walked up to the bar and ordered a dry martini with no olives and only a single piece of ice._

"_Are you feeling okay, tonight?" She asked curious. He looked at her and the first thing he saw was her amber eyes, long raven hair in a bun with Chinese sticks protruding out of it in two different directions, and her curious facial features. He smirked, shyly._

"_No, not really. My wife just left me, and my son doesn't want to go to school anymore. He's only 12-years-old." She smiled softly._

"_Well, I don't know much about children, but the matter of a loved one leaving you…that's a pain I know all too well." The guy then shifted in his seat, so that he faced her. She blushed as she got a better look at his face. He had gentle powder blue eyes, small, thin lips and a very shy smile. He looked about mid-twenties, and his attire said that he was either very wealthy, or he knew some people, who know some people._

"_Your husband left you?" He asked, concerned. She began to nod once._

"_He claimed that I was boring and that his life needed excitement, so he went out drinking with his friends and never came back. About a few days later, I got a letter in the mail saying that he was leaving and that he already grabbed his clothes and belongings and in the envelope he left his wedding ring and key to the house. I cried for about a week, and in turn picked up a bad drinking habit. But recently, I've been toning it down." He chuckled at that._

"_And why is that? You have kids?" Laughter erupted from her._

"_Heavens no! I just thought about what my best friend/sister would say if I suddenly end up with a liver disease." This time laughter escaped from him._

"_Well…looks like I'm on my way to an easy death, huh?" He said with a wink as he took and threw back his drink, and put the glass down on the counter. She looked at him with a worried expression. The bartender then lifted his glass and asked if he wanted a refill; to which he shook his head to._

"_Ah. Considering my theory, aren't you?" He chuckled, deeply._

"_Perhaps. What's your name?"_

"_Alexis Dobbs. And yours?"_

"_Elijah Hill. How old are you?"_

"_I'm 23. How old are you?"_

"_I'm 25. Where exactly do you work? What's your job like?"_

"_I'm an Editor for a publishing company. I wanted to be a Novelist, but…unfortunately; the inspiration isn't quite like it was when my husband left me. I was devastated, and muse-less, and so I gave up on that."_

"_It seems like you gave up on a lot of things." She blushed at the accuracy of his words._

"_Yeah, well…my life wasn't all smiles and sunshine."_

"_Mine wasn't either, but I never gave up on what I wanted."_

"_And what did you want?"_

"_I wanted to get married, have a family, and continue my job as a tattoo artist; but things just crashed and burned around me in a matter of minutes. My wife left me, and my kid doesn't want to finish school."_

"_What about your job? You still have that, right?" He smiled. Her breathing increased with her heart._

"_Of course I still have my job. It's doing great, I may add. But it's nothing without my first customer…"_

"_I'm guessing that's your wife, right?" He nodded._

"_She was my first customer and the electricity between us was amazing. I was everything to her, but…in the end the spark died out." She began to nod in understanding._

"_I know how that is."_

_All at once, "Quicksand" by Incubus came on and the couples were starting to head home. He then smirked shyly and asked if she wanted to dance._

"_I guess." She said smoothly, not wanting to lead him on any further than she already was._

_As they walked onto the dance floor she realized just how tall he was. She was short compared to him and that alone frustrated her._

"_How tall are you, Elijah?" He smirked._

"_I'm 6'2. How tall are you?" She blushed._

"_I've been 5'8 since High School. I've basically thrown away the idea of be getting taller." He suddenly twirled her and her breath got caught in her throat. Before she could really protest (not like she really was, anyway), they were together again. But only this time; their bodies were closer. Blushes ruled both faces._

"_Um…I…um…" She began to stutter, as she looked into those powder blue orbs, and she felt her face grow hotter and hotter._

"_I'm sorry. It's just…a habit…" He said as he let go of her and walked away. She then regained her composure and grabbed her handbag and walked out of the bar before she went chasing after him-_

I then heard the keys jiggle in the doorway, and I quickly saved my story and pulled my flash drive out before running into the kitchen so it would look like I've been cleaning all this time. His butler looked at me with a curious expression and I blushed.

"I was typing my novel. I'm not exactly sure if I want Jacob to know that yet." He nodded and went back to washing the dishes that were in the sink.

"I think you should tell him where your passion truly lies, instead of hiding that from him. After all, you do have to meet his parents soon, right?" I cringed at the thought of meeting his parents.

The judgmental staring…

The constant questioning about what my job was…

The private talks in the kitchen or the porch, telling him to end our relationship…

I don't think I could do it.

"I can't. I just…_can't_ meet his parents. What if they won't like me?"

"I'm sure they will, Ms. Cullen. What's not to like?" I flushed.

"I thought I told you not to call me Ms. Cullen. You make me sound like my mom. Call me Renesmee." He nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen-I mean- Renesmee." I smiled and nodded, as I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter and went upstairs, just as Jacob got the front door open.

"Jerry, I _really_ think something's up with my front door. It keeps getting stuck, and- hey, where's Nessie?" I heard him say to Jerry. I guess he pointed upstairs, because the next thing I heard was quick footsteps running upstairs.

After a period of five minutes, I had finished my apple and I was exploring the attic. It was dusty and full of smells of cheap cologne and old papers and photographs. I then saw a box in front of me with a picture of Jacob as a young kid along with a guy in a wheelchair that looked just like him, if not more.

Common sense told me that it was his father; but why were they both dressed up?

They both had on suits and Jacob had tear tracks going down his face. I then sighed as I looked around, but another photo caught my eye.

A memorial program…it read:

_In loving memory of Sarah Black_

_Mother, Wife, Sister_

_1945-1994_

It also had a picture of him and his mother hugging in the middle of the woods, and the sun was shining brightly in her face as well as his. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and spill over. He had to be at least 3 or 4 years old… I felt so sorry for him to have lost his mom…that I didn't even hear Jacob come upstairs.

"Hey, Nessie-what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said sounding worried. I wiped my eyes and I put the picture back.

"Um…I was looking at your mom's memorial program. She died when she was 50-"

"She was 49. She was in a car accident and my dad was in the car with her. My mom died on impact and dad was paralyzed from the waist down from that bastard drunk driver. As soon as I was old enough, I went out and I punched him in the face for killing my mom, and I left it at that. Fortunately for my dad and me, the best years of her life were with us, so we had done our part of making her happy. She had lived a good life." I had let loose a sob and ran to him.

"I bet you blamed yourself every day she was gone…I couldn't bear to imagine the torment you must've gone though…It must've been hell for you." I said as wrapped his arms around me.

"Well…I wouldn't be human if I hadn't blamed myself from time to time. My dad had a bad drinking habit because of blaming himself for what happened to mom. He got out of it, but it took a lot." I looked up at him then, with big, teary eyes and he kissed my eyelids, taking my tears away.

"It took a lot for me too. I put all of my attention into fixing cars, and motorcycles that, when it came to remotely talking about my mom and how she died, I just…shut down. I didn't want to talk about it, because all I could think about was…if only I died in that car…then my mom would still be alive and my dad would still be able to walk-"

"But I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have met the wonderful person you are, nor would I have seen just how wonderful you are. If that drunk driver had killed you…then your parents would never forgive themselves." He then ran a hand through my hair and we stood there in the dust of his attic with the sun shining brightly through the cracks; all the while remembering his parents and me finding out what made Jacob into the man he is today.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

We stood there in the middle of my attic, embracing. That is until my cell rang and I groaned. Renesmee then unburied herself from my chest and started climbing down from my attic.

I checked the caller I.D. and it said Embry. I sighed, and answered.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You sound annoyed. I guess she said no, huh?"

"What? No, she didn't say anything."

"Damn, bro. Did you ask?"

"No. I was going to when I got home from work, but she was looking at my mom's memorial program and got all emotional. It's cool though. We totally had a Hallmark moment." I heard him laugh in my ear.

"Well…all I can say is to ask when the time is right." I nodded.

"Thanks, Em. You're so much like a brother to me, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just remember to send me an invitation, okay?" I laughed.

"Will do, dude. And tell Paul and Quil I said thanks as well. He's a brother to me too. And I still have to call Sam."

"Yeah, ain't that a bitch. Well…I'll leave you to that then. Call me soon."

"Will do." And then I flipped my phone shut. I then began my descent down the ladder steps, when I heard the distant sounds of Suicide Silence's "No Pity For A Coward, and I all but ran to my room; only to see Nessie headbanging. I snickered, and turned the music up louder and joined her. She saw me and she laughed as she started to scream with Mitch Lucker. I then took off my shirt and she took off her pants and her shirt and put on my shirt. After that song went off, "Dazed And Confused" by Led Zepplin came on and I started singing.

As always, she was in awe at how good I can sing. I mean, _I'm_ in awe at how good I can sing.

As the last part of the song came on, with the wailing guitars and the dragging notes, and she began swinging her ass around, and lifting the corners of her shirt up a little; teasing me and taunting me to fuck her.

But…first things first.

"Renesmee. I need to ask you something." She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Um…I…I don't really know how to…um…" Her cell phone rang. Great.

"Hang on a second, Jake." She said as she ran out of the room and downstairs to the living room to retrieve her cell.

I sat on the bed and I sighed. How in the hell can I ask her what I need to ask her, if the damn words keep getting caught in my throat?!

As I heard her rapid footsteps come upstairs, I took a very deep breath and I closed my eyes and waited for her to return.

**

* * *

Renesmee's POV**

I ran upstairs to the sound of "Dig Ophelia" by Rasputina, and I found myself smiling.

"Jacob…I feel as though you have something magnificent to ask me." I said with a smirk on my face. I saw the look on his face and I recognized at as his determined face.

"Yes, Renesmee. I do have something to ask you. I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

"Was it before or after I almost died?"

"It was during your recovery…while the elixir was working in your system." I pondered that for a moment.

I wonder what he could have to ask?

"Ask away." I said as I walked towards the dresser and I sat on it.

He then cleared his throat, and began to speak:

"Renesmee, I've known you for a week now, and I can gladly say that I've never met anyone like you. You're beautiful, smart, charming, and…a great sex partner as well." He chuckled and I blushed and smiled.

"I've never been with someone for so short amount of time, and still managed to feel so strongly. The feelings I feel for you are…raw, genuine, and…very _overwhelming_. In a week's time, I've met my soulmate; my one and only."

I blinked twice. _Oh..my…God…_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…will you marry me?" I gasped, and covered my mouth.

_This...this isn't real…_

_He isn't really asking me this…_

Before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheeks and he was beside me in an instant.

"Nessie? Are you okay?" I nodded, and I inhaled through my nose.

"Jacob…I'm…Are you sure?" I said as I looked at him, and the sudden seriousness of his face was so astounding, I closed my eyes and I smiled.

"I guess you are. Very well then." He shifted his weight on the bed, and I turned to face him and hug him.

"My answer is yes. I will marry you." He then laughed and picked me up and we jumped up and down on the bed, like a couple of love struck teens.

I finally found the love I've been looking for.

I no longer have to wander around looking for a person to spend the rest of my life with...

I no longer have to spend my nights alone in a cold bed, with only a bottle of either Jose' Cuervo or Jack Daniels to keep me company just so I can sleep at night...

I have Jacob now. _And no one's gonna take that away from me._

**

* * *

-takes a deep breath- I was actually in tears while I wrote this. And the fact that I was listening to "Black Gives Way To Blue," by Alice in Chains, was just too much. Twice my mom walked into my room to see me crying.**

**That's one reason why the update took so long.**

**Another reason was that for the first couple of pages (I typed 8 pages), I was museless. I had no inspiration. So I read the part in Breaking Dawn where Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, and BAM! Instant inspiration!**

**So…there you go my lovely fans. Enjoy.**

**Also, there will be a teaser chapter/excerpt for the sequel. **Phoenix Fire **will be the title, so be on the look out!**


	12. Teaser For SEQUEL: Phoenix Fire

**A/N: Okay…so I will**_** try **_**to make this chapter as brief as possible, because I don't want to give too much out, before I officially make this fanfic.**

**So…here's the teaser for the sequel, **Phoenix Fire.

**

* * *

Unknown POV (**FOR NOW…)

The disaster was known worldwide before it really happened. The marriage union between the wolf boy and my darling Renesmee was spread around the kingdom like a wildfire.

I couldn't let this happen. I _wouldn't_ let this happen.

"Sir!" My son called, as he ran up to me.

"Yes, _______?" What is it that you want?" He caught his breath and then bowed.

"Word around this kingdom was that the Nymph was going to come by here to see her parents. I began to smile wickedly.

"Excellent. Alert me when she gets here, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He said as he went away. I then walked to my balcony and looked to the sky for new hope.

Soon, Renesmee will be in my clutches again, and that _dog _Jacob…

Will be nothing more than a distant memory.

I'll make sure of that.

* * *

**And there's the tease. Pretty damn impressive how I have this thing going, huh?**

**Well...of course, the wedding will take place the the sequel, and a shitload of other stuff will take place as well, so just hang on to your hats!**

**I'll make sure to post this story as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all for being such great people, with your awesome, kickass reviews; and for being so supportive.**

**I couldn't have done this without you.  
**


End file.
